


The Perfect Mistake

by chriscagney



Category: Cagney and Lacey
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, non canon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscagney/pseuds/chriscagney
Summary: The last thing Chris Cagney wanted was a pregnancy...until it happened to her.
Relationships: Christine Cagney/ Victor Isbecki
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing a Cagney & Lacey rewatch and I never thought I would say this, but I just can’t get over how much I actually love this pairing? They have really good chemistry, especially in the third season. I’m primarily pulling from the episodes Baby Broker, Partners, and Choices for this. I also hope to update my previous C&L fic “Something to Talk About” because I absolutely love Chris and Mary Beth as a couple, but since I’ve been doing this rewatch, I’ve realized just how much the timeline I had for that fic doesn’t make all that much sense. I might end up writing it a bit differently, but until then, I hope you enjoy this!

_ Oh God. Oh God. _ It couldn’t possibly be true. It was a false positive. She would probably get her period that very day. She had been late before, hadn’t she, when she first went on the pill all those years ago? Never  _ this  _ late though.

The last several weeks had been a whirlwind. First there was Josh Richards who had seemed so wildly exciting at first. He wasn’t the most generous lover, but she had been willing to overlook that. After all, compromises were part of every solid relationship, weren’t they? That’s what she had kept telling herself, but when he told her that she was unattractive when she was annoyed and angry with his choice of superficial showbiz friends and his unfair, misogynistic view on her work, she knew it wouldn’t last. Another man she had tried to make work. Another man who had tried to change her and make her a watered down version of herself. 

Then there was the little, abandoned, deaf baby who pulled on her partner’s heart strings. She had thought it was a bad idea to get too involved, and she had been right. A microscopic part of her though had been kind of jealous. Mary Beth just had those nurturing, mothering instincts. She wanted to care for every defenseless little creature that came her way. She already had two boys and her heart just opened right up to the possibility of adopting a third child (who had a disability no less!) Chris hadn’t felt much of anything looking at the little girl her partner began to call Jeannie. Was there something wrong with her? It was true she had always been a little uncomfortable around babies. When she had first been introduced to her partner, Michael was only a few months old. She remembered being at the Lacey’s watching Mary Beth nurse the baby and thinking how uncomfortable it looked. When Mary Beth burped him, he missed the rag entirely and coated her shirt in hot, sticky spit up. That had been enough to curdle Chris’ stomach. No, she didn’t think she liked those wide eyed, wrinkled, and demanding little people.

Around that same time, there was the playing pretend house with Victor Isbecki and the magnificent Baby Broker collar. There was the celebration afterward at the office, then at the bar, and eventually at his place. What started out as a drunk and lonely woman’s attempt to prove that she “still had it” turned into one of the most intense lovemaking sessions she had ever had. Though she knew Victor had always wanted in her pants, she didn’t think he actually cared for her. The sweet nothings he whispered were so personal that they couldn’t be the same lines he used with every woman. Could they? It felt electric and right, unlike the clumsy and desperate way she typically made love under the influence. There was nothing forced or rushed about it. He took his time. He studied and memorized every inch of her. His mouth between her legs had sent her over the edge not once but twice. He wasn’t cocky and arrogant between the sheets like she expected. Maybe he was with other women, but with her, he was tender, generous, and didn’t seem to expect anything in return. She hadn’t felt so connected to a lover since Dory McKenna, and it frightened her. 

Of course, the next morning, she snuck out of his apartment while he was still asleep and immediately went to shower at the precinct to get the smell of him off of her. She imagined her guilt and shame being washed away as she scrubbed at her skin and watched the suds circle down the old shower drain. It didn’t seem to help though. She could still smell him. She could taste him. The hickies he gave her covered her neck, her thighs, and her stomach. There was one on her left breast. She glided her soapy washcloth over the spot and remembered what his hot breath had felt like against her skin, how goosebumps had erupted all over her. It was just infatuation, surely. They were both attractive people. She had just let herself get caught up in it. She didn’t actually feel anything for him. He was arrogant as hell and not the dating type. He would probably saunter into the precinct late and brag to Petrie and Coleman all about how he had finally gotten her into bed. Bile rose in her throat and she choked back a sob. How could she have been so stupid? Hadn’t she learned from Dory not to mix work and pleasure? Apparently she hadn’t, and she hated herself for it. 

She took her time blowing her hair dry and applying her makeup, not yet ready to face him or the day. When she couldn’t possibly stall any longer, she hauled herself up off the bench in the changing room, made her way out the door, and braced herself for the gossip. Surprisingly, nothing was out of the ordinary in the squad room. Isbecki was there, but he was just sitting quietly at his desk, looking reserved and contemplative. He was a little disheveled like he hadn’t taken the time to shower or shave. She swallowed hard and busied herself by grabbing a paper cup from the stack by the percolator and pouring herself a cup of coffee. As the hot liquid burned her throat, she allowed herself to again relive the events of the past night. Heat rose to her cheeks, and she bit her lip.

She was half in a daze, half jumpy for days. She couldn’t tell anyone, not even Mary Beth. No amount of alcohol or exercise could get him out of her head, but she didn’t dare look at him at work. She kept all interaction brief and curt, kept her eyes on the wall behind him or at the space between his eyebrows. He tried to corner her before she and Mary Beth took off in pursuit of an armed and dangerous liquor store robber, but she insisted there wasn’t time. 

Maybe if she had taken the time, she could have avoided the gunshot wound to the chest and the angry red scar which started at her neck and continued down between her breasts and stopped in the middle of her abdomen. 

When he came to see her at the hospital, she was on so many painkillers that she actually let herself look at him. He really was unbelievably handsome. His face was so perfectly chiseled, and he had great teeth. Concern was also evident across his features. “Don’t worry ‘bout me,” she mumbled. 

“I’m not,” he assured. 

For some reason, that stung. 

“You're gonna be fine,” he insisted. “Listen, think you can get me the number of the redhead nurse who was just in here?” He asked. 

Red hot anger flashed within her, and she almost lashed out before she thought better of it. So it had been just a one night stand. He didn’t want anything more. Why was this surprising to her, especially now that she was out of commission, her body brutally mutilated?

“Not for free,” she eventually said. “I need you to smuggle in the case files for me. I wanna catch the bastard who did this to me.”

“You’re on,” Victor took her small hand in his and ever so gently shook it. She tried very hard to ignore the jolt of electric energy that surged through her from the touch. He wanted the redhead, not her. 

“It’s just because you’re out of service,” he added with a wicked grin. “Otherwise you and I could party.”

She hated herself for it, but she cried for an hour after he left. Why did she think he actually wanted to be with her, especially after she couldn’t even look at him for days? It was all her fault, and she didn’t blame him for making his own closure and moving on. She would get him the phone number. 

Flash forward to the present and the vial of blue liquid in front of her.  _ Pregnant _ . It had to be Victor’s, didn’t it? She did some mental math. Victor’s or Josh’s. No. It had to be Victor’s. Josh has used a condom, and he had pulled out. Victor had done neither. 

_ Goddamnit.  _ The test couldn’t be accurate. She had been through a major traumatic event. They had cut her open, had been inside her chest cavity performing life saving surgery and pumping her full of blood, and she was supposed to believe that all the while just a few inches lower cells were dividing and multiplying to form the tissues that would become Isbecki’s baby? It just seemed like something out of a soap opera, but in a way, it made sense. 

“You’re strong, aren’t you? Just like me,” she allowed herself to think of the baby as real for the first time and let her hand brush over her abdomen. “My strong little baby. What am I going to do with you?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is just a short update, but I’m finally feeling inspired to get back to this. I hope you’re all staying as healthy and safe as you can! Thank you so much for reading!

“Hey Cagney, message for ya,” Coleman said a couple weeks later when she came back to the 14th one night, soaked through to the bone, starving, and completely exhausted. 

“What?” She sighed and didn’t even look up at him. 

“Flannery’s. I guess Charlie’s really tying one on. You know how he is. Ya better get over there.”

_Dammit Charlie._ “I’ll do that, Coleman.” She glanced at her watch. “Just gonna get showered up first and grab a candy bar.”

She headed in the direction of the Jane, but LaGuardia cut her off. “I couldn’t help but overhear, and I think a salad full of dark, leafy greens would be better for a woman in your condition. A candy bar provides none of the folic acid and iron your baby needs.”

Chris wheeled around and glared at him before she checked to see if anyone heard him, but thankfully, it looked like just about everyone had gone home for the night. “I…I’m not. What are you talking about, LaGuardia?” 

He pointed to the women’s restroom and she begrudgingly led the way. Once inside, she locked the door behind him and climbed up onto the bench. She rested her head in her hands and started to massage her temples. “Don’t tell anyone, okay, Paul?”

“Well okay, Christine,” he nodded and sat down next to her. “You are keeping it, aren’t you?”

“See, that’s the thing. I don’t know,” she shook her head. “It’s just...it’s such crummy timing. I mean...the sergeant’s exam is in six months. If I...I mean, I’m gonna be out to here,” she motioned with her arms and hands out far in front of her. “I’ll have to wait four years for them to let me take it, because you know they’ll have me on modified assignment and Knelman won’t like the way I make the squad look so they won’t even consider letting me do it.” 

She peeled off her drenched sweater and rested a hand on her stomach. Her undershirt was tucked into her jeans, and she swore they felt tighter than they had when she put them on. 

“This baby’s kind of a miracle though. I was shot...I could’ve died and this little thing was just growing inside me the whole time. But who am I kidding? I mean what am I gonna do with a baby anyway?” 

“Your childbearing years won't last forever,” Paul pointed out gently. 

Chris figured he was rooting for her to keep the baby, and she just sighed again. “I know that. I’m just...it’s confusing is all.”

“Well don’t you think you should discuss things with the father?”

“There’s no father,” she mumbled. 

“Christine, these things don’t just happen on their own. I’m sure if you talked to him, he would have an opinion.” LaGuardia’s features creased with concern. 

“Well he’s not the one carrying this baby so I don’t care about his opinion. I don’t care if you think that makes me selfish or a bitch or what have you. I’m just…I’m doing the best I can here, and I don’t know what the right choice is.” Pressure built up behind her eyes and she looked the other way as she rubbed at them. She needed to cry, but she didn’t want to do it in front of him. 

“I don’t think anything,” he said honestly. “I know you don’t need it, but you have my blessing whatever you decide.” He looked down at his watch. “I’ll go pick up, Charlie, huh? My shift ended an hour ago. You need to take care of yourself. Folic acid, remember?”

“Thanks, Paul. I owe you one,” she managed a smile. “And I’ll remember. I think I have a salad mix at home.”

He shook his head in mock exasperation, unlocked the door, and let it slam behind him. 

She sat there in stunned silence after he left and was just about to follow after him when he came back with a large bowl. “For you, Madame.” He lifted the lid and exposed a colorful salad. “You can’t eat salad mix. All the nutrients have just been taken right out of it. You get yourself cleaned up, eat this, and go on home and get into bed. I’ll handle your old man.”

“You’re the best, LaGuardia.” She kissed his cheek. “And please don’t mention this to anyone. I just...I really don’t want it getting around.”

“My lips are sealed,” he squeezed her shoulder. 

“S’il vous plaît.” She watched him leave and locked the door behind him before she climbed back up onto the bench and tore into the salad. It was surprisingly delicious, and she finished it in a matter of minutes. 

She rinsed out the bowl and padded back into the squad room to deposit it onto LaGuardia’s desk. Her eyes scanned her own desk, then Mary Beth’s. Her partner was such a creature of habit. Her coffee stained mug was perched on the edge of the desk, just waiting to be filled Monday morning. 

Times like these she envied Mary Beth. Everything was so certain for her. Going home and spending the weekend with Harvey and the boys was certain. Coffee in her favorite mug when she returned on Monday morning was certain. Nothing was certain for Chris. Victor’s feelings for her were uncertain. What to do with the baby was uncertain. Even her own father was uncertain; she never knew what condition he might be in. 

Her eyes scanned the rest of the squad room. No Victor. No LaGuardia. No Petrie. Not even the Lieutenant was still there. She chewed on her thumbnail and shook her head. _I’ve got to stop putting in such long hours_. 

She slowly made her way to the locker room and grabbed a fresh pair of sweats, a bra, underwear, and a stick of deodorant from her locker before she headed for the showers. 

Thankfully the storm let up slightly, and she was able to get back to her apartment without getting too drenched. Once inside, she poured herself a glass of milk, scarfed down three cookies, yanked off her bra and collapsed on the couch. She wanted to listen to music or put on the TV, but she was just too exhausted. Within minutes, her tired body fell asleep listening to the sound of rain tapping against the roof and her downstairs neighbors arguing. 


End file.
